Wonderland
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for taking your time and money to enjoy a performance at this here Wonderland. We are sure we won't disappoint, for today, your entertainment shall derive from a duel to the death. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-A/N: okay so i know that i should stop making more ff's until i finish AT LEAST one i mean cmon it shouldn't have been that hard to do. but i needed to upload this one chapter because it just kinda came to me T_T sorry!

i normally don't really do AU's or like AU's for that matter but... this kinda just kept going around in my head and like kept saying 'type me out!' ... kay now i'm officially insane xD

disclaimer: don't own naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura struggled, screamed, kicked and punched, spat and cursed and begged but none of those things deterred the men beside her from dragging her closer and closer to the most dreaded place on Earth.

Wonderland.

"N-no! Please." she pleaded. "Please. Don't take me in there. Please!" she cried. She didn't even have to sound pitiful.

_How could this have happened? _She thought bitterly. _How... of all people... how..._

She was jolted out of her thoughts when they brought her up from her knees to a standing position. The gates before her loomed ominously, almost as if taunting her, teasing her that she was just about to be the prey and entertainment of sick, sadistic bastards.

It immediately opened out into a sort of courtyard. A cobblestone path led straight forward to a set of double doors. To the left was a simple maze of sorts with strategically places tables. Some people were out milling around, some sipping tea and laughing, enjoying the wonders of Wonderland.

She would not be one of those people.

To the right was a garden with an arrangement of a variety of flowers. There were little streams that trickled at places and a fountain with many lights streaming out of it. It was beautiful. Deceivingly so.

Her heart stuttered faster as the two men hauled her toward the double doors. In they went and Sakura tried to ground her heels into the tiled floor, to keep from going in any further. Before her were two sets of double stairs that curled upward on either side of the room, leading to three elevators. To her right, there was a hallway and to her left, the same.

Directly ahead, stood a door and this was where she was to be 'escorted' to, she assumed. With difficulty, the two men placed her in the room upon a seat, chaining her feet and hands so that she could move along the length of the bench but could not move so much as an inch around the room.

Sakura glared at one of the men who took up guard near the door, still struggling against her confines. "Let me go!" she yelled. "Let me go!" she screamed even louder, refusing to give into crying hysterically like she felt like doing.

"No."

Sakura froze, looking for the source of the voice. A man, dressed in a pin-striped suit stood in the middle of the room. He seemed to have just appeared and Sakura shook her head, not quite believing. There was just no way he could've gotten in unless he was...

The man turned to the guard, his upper half covered in shadows. "Shinobi or Civilian?"

"Shinobi." he dutifully answered and Sakura could feel the man scrutinizing her. She didn't like it. She wished she could so desperately get out of here but, although she was a shinobi, Wonderland guards like him were specialized in temporarily disabling chakra points should they ever have to catch a shinobi, especially if it was someone as strong as her.

Sakura glared once more, hatefully at the guard. She couldn't see his face. They all wore masks and from what she had seen with the other guard, they all wore masks that depicted an animal of sorts. Their uniform were simple. Standard shinobi attire, some weapons strapped.

She assumed that they were high ranking shinobi and she wracked her memories to find that it was most likely she had been caught by ANBU.

A chuckle brought her out of her thoughts and she turned her hateful glare on the man. "Oh don't be so unpleasant, dear. They were only doing their jobs."

She lifted her chin. "Yes, catching me because you are running low on '_entertainers_' seems to be just fine with me."

There was a pause. "Well, Wonderland was built for the very purpose of entertainment, so what use would Wonderland be if there were no entertainers to carry out the performance."

"_Gruesome_ performance." she pointed out and smiled pleasantly. "You forgot to mention it was gruesome. Oh and inhumane and immoral and barbarous and insane. Oh the list could go on forever. It's sad, really, that I can't find any good words to describe it."

She could feel him smiling as if entertained. "Feisty. You'll make for a good... _gruesome_, inhumane, immoral, barbarous, insane performance." He mocked her, a hint of laughter in his tone.

"No." she authoritatively said. "Not me." she shook her head.

"Yes." he mused aloud, contradicting her resolve. "Yes you." He waved his hand and turned his back on her. "Take her away."

Sakura grit her teeth as the ANBU guard bent to unlock her legs and then her arms but as soon as the chains fell away, she brought the ANBU's head down on her knee and she dashed out of the room. From since she was young she had been quite nimble on her feet so it wasn't much of a challenge to avoid the hands that grabbed at her nor the walls and traps that other ANBU guards had sprung to get her. She may have had her chakra points disabled but she would escape when given the chance, chakra or no.

Sakura reached the double doors, wrenching them both open and running, out and away, across the stone path and passed the startled spectators. Her bare feet slapped the floor.

Almost there.

She was almost there.

Her hand reached out to meet the gates, to gnaw them through if she had to. Freedom was just within her reach and she'd be damned if she were to let that slip right through her fingers.

Sakura's whole frame slammed into something solid and she stumbled back, looking up. It was the man in the pin-striped suit but this time, she could see his face. Clearly. And he was not amused.

His hair was long and unruly, something the shadows hid from her view when they had engaged in a verbal battle. His skin was a shade darker than the skin of a person whose skin was fair. His jaw ticked with irritation and anger, she noted but his eyes. They were red, tomoe's starting to spin dangerously, maddeningly.

_So he is a shinobi_.

Sakura could feel herself starting to black out even as she struggled to stay conscious.

His face leaned down into her face, their lips a breadth apart. A smirk came across his features as he gave a cheerful remark that chilled her to the bone before losing herself to oblivion. Sakura felt herself falling as his words echoed around in her head.

"Welcome to Wonderland."

* * *

A/N: Sooooo...? how was it :D i don't know who she's gonna end up with, like absolutely no clue and no idea you know? that's why in the characters thingy it only says Sakura and no other name so until i know who she'll be pairing with, i'm clueless. Any suggestions?

this was also kinda like an experiment too. like my other story 'opposites attract'. I might not continue this because it's like... testing the waters? xD u know something like that.

hahaahaaaa... ^-^ but unless someone wants me to continue, i will. This story in particular is more unplanned than any of my other stories. I honestly have no aim or direction for this. Like for my other stories i always had a sort of general summary or plot or direction i wanted it to go but this one is just a blank that i'm conjuring out of nowhere ._." so ehe ^-^ review!... if u want... if u have time... ._." or just reading it would be fine xD

umm also aside from undecided pairing, i put an M rating just in case... because most likely, more than likely there will be some smut xD jus sayin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up to a musty smell as if the air around her hadn't been stirred in years. She slept on a warm, comfy bed which also seemed to have a stronger smell than the air around her.

She stretched and snuggled deeper. _When was the last time I even slept in a bed?_ she thought to herself, frowning slightly. _Bed...__  
_

Sakura shot up, giving a slight grunt when she rolled off the bed with as much grace as a flailing duck. She took a breath before standing up, taking in her surroundings.

The floor below her was of concrete. The bed beside her was small, only enough to fit one person and it had no frames. It had one wooly scratchy blanket with a mildly scratched bedsheet. There was a small desk that could also pass for a drawer and a stool that looked ancient. There were cracks that ran along the walls and if she looked towards the corners of the small room, she'd see mold spreading outward like a disease.

"Decent." she muttered.

"Indeed." came another voice and she whipped around to find the last man she wanted to see on this Earth.

Sakura pinned him with the most hateful glare. "Let me out."

The man laughed as if she suggested the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Sweetheart," he shook his head, the last of his laughter dissipating. "There are only two ways out." He lifted a fist, lifting the forefinger. "Death, which I wouldn't recommend. It's a bit of a hassle to mop up the mess you people make." he said distastefully and lifted a second finger. "Or you could fight your way to the top."

Sakura's answer was immediate. "I'd like to die."

The man tsked at her. "You didn't even let me explain the full purpose of Wonderland."

Sakura made a disgusted face. "I don't need you to explain. I already know and it sickens me."

He shrugged. "Well it's not my problem although, I believe it's common courtesy to hear someone out before they do anything rash for both your sake and mine."

Sakura gave him a look of disbelief. "I think common courtesy flew out the window when you kidnapped me."

"Escorted." he corrected, looking displeased. "I'd much rather like to think my little workers were _escorted_." He shrugged as if he were helpless to do anything. "At least listen to _both_ the pros and cons of staying. I am rather in dire need for a few more workers." He rubbed his temple in irritation. "A stupid civilian had decided to rally up people to escape. Resulted in a coup and we couldn't have that. A shame really that we had to kill them all."

Sakura ignored the last half, instead considering that it wouldn't hurt if he tried to persuade her from killing herself. "Fine." she bit out coldly. She sat on the springy bed, back straight, arms crossed.

The man's face lit up like a little boy's. "Oh perfect!" he clapped his hands together, walking towards her and sitting down himself.

Sakura put her hands out. "I didn't say you could come closer."

"Well, you didn't say I couldn't." he shot back as he put on a contemplating look. "Well I suppose it's manners to introduce oneself." Sakura couldn't care less. "My name is Uchiha Madara-"

"Uchiha?" Sakura ignored the sharp look he gave her, instead trying to remember where she'd heard that name before. After a few moments, realization dawned on her as she saw this man in a whole new light... for the worse. "You..." Sakura glared at him even more fiercely.

Madara chuckled. "As you probably know I am the owner of Wonderland. I make the rules and make things happen at my say-so." He thought for a moment. "Now, where was I... oh yes! Uchiha Madara." He laughed, pointing at himself. "That's me. Did you take a look at your room?"

Sakura gave a brief look at their surroundings. "_This_?"

Madara nodded eagerly. "Now, I know this room isn't really first-class-"

"It's nowhere near to first-class." she murmured under her bed.

"Stop interrupting me!" he snapped irritably. Taking a calming breath, he placed his pleasant smile on his face once more and continued. "Right now, you're a Level 1 competitor. This means you are the lowest of the lowest out of all the people here." He inclined his head. "A newbie I suppose you could call it. There are a total of 10 levels or, ranks. 10 is of the highest and 1 is of the lowest. The higher level you are, the more... privileges you get." he looked around to make his point. "Once you get to Level 10, you have to fight a total of 99 fights and you keep track by logging it into your key card."

"Key card?" Sakura raised a brow.

"It'll be explained later." he waved dismissively. "After 99 fights, you are to face one last person." He lazily grinned at her. "This is where it gets interesting for you." Sakura unconsciously leaned in slightly. "If you beat the last person, then you are given one wish." Madara watched her eyes widen slightly. "No restrictions. It is yours to do as you please. Sell it, give it away, save it for later, possibly use it to... buy your freedom." He eyed her closely. He shrugged "Although no one has yet to get that prize."

Sakura thought hard about what he said. "Who's the last person?"

His eyes twinkled. "You'll find out if you get there." He stood up, walking towards the door. It seemed out of place in this dungeon like room. The metallic door was polished and large. A heavy digital lock lay on it and he swiped his finger over the scanner. It hissed open and he looked back at her. "So are you going to be staying, girl?"

There was a long pregnant pause before she looked back. "I'll simmer it."

Madara inclined his head. "Tomorrow." he said before exiting.

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She slumped deeper into the mattress already tired even though she had just woken up. Perhaps she'd sleep on it. Sakura nodded to herself already closing her eyes and feeling the gripping hands of sleep closing around her.

* * *

A/N: ? Kay now I got this general aim for where it's going. Like it's really really broad though. haha. Ha. Ha... Soooooooo xD did you guys like it? Well i hope you guys did. I think i'm starting to like it lol. Thanks for reading btw.

Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Pre-A/N: omg omg omg! :D so i had to address this one reviewer - 'SomebodyLost'. So in case any of u were wondering, i got my inspiration from a manga called Deadman Wonderland. It's a pretty gory manga (at least for me) and I only got through about 10 chapters before i gave up xD. I mean it was very interesting but i felt it being a little... I'm not sure xD i just thought it was missing something. So Wonderland is based on that.

If any of you were wondering what Deadman Wonderland is about, it's basically about a high school boy who is wrongly accused of a mass murder at his high school and is sent to the worst prison ever - deadman wonderland. It's where prisoners are pitted together. It's main purpose though is to pit people who have blood powers together and the loser has to give up an organ to be studied by these deranged scientists xD. if u guys would like to read it, then please do but just a warning, it's not really everyone's cup of tea /:

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura had been gnawing on her lip all day. Stay, die, stay, die. Those were her only two options and neither seemed very appealing. If she were to stay, she'd have to be a pawn, risking her life day in and day out for the entertainment of rich people. If she were to die, well there wasn't really much she could do after that. At least if she were to stay then she'd have a chance of getting out and if she were to die, at least she'd die _trying_ to get out.

But her pride demanded that she just bite her tongue. It refused to be controlled by Wonderland and the people in it. Her dignity agreed.

She heard the beeping of the steel door and Sakura stopped in her pacing. Madara strolled in, an air of authority around him. He was dressed in another pin-striped suit and his face was set in a smile.

Sakura straightened her back as he swept past her and sat on the bed. "Your answer?"

Sakura could feel the intensity of his eyes as if he were already drawing the answer from her mind. Ignoring her inner warnings, she lifted her head. "I'll stay. But on one condition."

Madara's eyes gleamed with curiosity. "You know, you really have no say in the matter."

Sakura glared at him. "Yes well, unless this condition is met then I will kill myself. Don't worry it's not hard."

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "I'm listening."

"When I win,"

"If you win."

Sakura ignored him. "When I win, I don't know if you'll keep your promise. For all I know as soon as I win,"

"If you win."

"As soon as I win," she snapped. "You could rescind the wish, leaving me stuck here. All of my endeavors would've been for nothing."

Madara raised a brow. "So? What do you want?"

"I want something that will assure I have what I want in the end. There _must_ be some sort of ninjutsu that seals you to your word."

Madara let out a laugh. "Oh you're smart I'll give you that but I'm not just gonna hand you something if you're not gonna work for it."

Sakura was about to protest when he held up a hand, silencing her.

"I'll let you have access to anywhere in Wonderland. No room will be restricted from you. And you can try to find that ninjutsu for yourself."

Sakura's jaw slightly dropped. "That would benefit me more than it would benefit you." she said suspiciously.

Madara smirked. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure. The one door you won't be able to access is the front door and you'll have a tracker inside you."

"Does the tracker make a difference?"

"The others don't have it."

Sakura sucked in a breath. It was dangerous playing with this man. But if it could serve her purposes... It would be easy for both finding a way out and possibly finding that ninjutsu. She felt a bit uneasy about the tracker but it would be no matter. She would find a way to disable it too.

"Fine."

Madara grinned and Sakura couldn't help but shiver. It was wrong on his face. "You'll need your key card inserted."

Sakura's heart leaped. "Inserted? W-What are you talking about? What do you mean inserted?"

"Come on." Madara stood abruptly and beckoned her to follow him. Sakura was hesitant but when he made a move to grab her Sakura slapped it away and walked out the door.

Sakura hadn't been out into the halls before and she was surprised at the stark contrast that it presented when compared to her room. It was clean and seemed to be of a high-tech security facility for prisoners. Sakura laughed at the irony.

"Something funny?" Madara asked as they came upon a door. Sakura merely shrugged, watching him swipe his forefinger over a sort of scanner. It let out a beep similar to when he had entered her room.

The door opened and they both stepped into the smell of antiseptic. Sakura cringed at the smell. "What are we doing here? Are you hurt?" she asked, eyeing the many bottles and bandages, the little cots and curtains.

Madara shook his head. "Kabuto?"

A man poked his head from behind a curtain. She assumed that was where his desk was, seeing a few papers and a computer from the glimpse she'd gotten when he stepped out.

The man, Kabuto she assumed was his name, had a pale complexion, nearly rivaling the color of his hair. His glasses slipped occasionally and his forefinger always shot up to put it back into place. His eyes looked a slightly bit crazed and she involuntarily took a step back.

"Madara!" he sang out with glee. "What brings you here to my humble abode?" Madara nodded toward Sakura and Kabuto's eyes trained on her as he walked swiftly to the frightened girl. "What an interesting color dye."

"It's natural." she spat which she immediately regretted as his eyes became interested.

His fingers combed through a strand. "Exotic creature you brought for me, boss."

"Why am I here?" she grit out.

Madara ignored her once more, instead turning to Kabuto. "She needs her key card. The special one."

"Ahh, it's that new one then?" he looked almost disappointed. "Well come on girl." he waved her over to a table. He gestured for her to sit and she complied. She watched as Kabuto went towards a cabinet, taking out multiple things and bringing them over. Among them was a scalpel and a sort of computer chip about half the width of the tip of her index finger but just as long.

"What are you going to do?" she asked the doctor (for that was what she assumed he was).

He stopped his humming, wiping the tip of her right index finger with antiseptic. "I'm going to be inserting this microchip in your finger. Try not to scream and make sure you don't move. We wouldn't want to start all over now would we?"

Sakura gasped but had no time to react in any other way than to scream as he slid the scalpel down her finger, starting from her nail and stopping at the crease. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to stay still as he pried open the incision. He then slid the device within and Sakura whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes. She could feel it under her skin, like an itch that couldn't be scratched. The pain was near unbearable and for a moment she wanted to ask if they ever heard of anesthesia.

Kabuto summoned healing chakra to his hand and hovered over her finger for a few seconds before taking a bandage and wrapping it tightly. She winced.

"I didn't heal it fully or else the skin would cover the chip." he explained as he started cleaning up. "If the skin covers the chip then you won't be able to scan it and you won't be able to get anywhere, much less do anything."

Madara had been off to the side, a passive expression on his face. "Finished?"

Sakura felt her anger flare despite the pain radiating from her right hand. "Anesthetic was necessary! A patient could go into shock without it and had I not been so self-controlling, I would've moved around."

"But you didn't." he pointed out and at that moment Sakura wanted to punch him. Hard. "Oh and one more thing. Kabuto." he called and Kabuto turned toward the voice. "She needs to be injected with the tracker."

Kabuto slid open a drawer beside her and got out a syringe without another word. He rubbed antiseptic on her neck and Sakura felt the sting of the needle before she felt the fluids rushing into her system. It left her feeling slightly dizzy but she refused to fall as she concentrated on walking. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot.

When she finally reached Madara, he looked down at her with amusement clear in his eyes. "Are you ready, Sakura?" he asked pleasantly almost excitedly. He didn't wait for her answer, walking out of the door as she followed.

"Come back soon!" they both heard before the door shut behind them.

"Explain." she ground out as soon as they were alone.

Madara led her around the halls toward her room. "In your index finger is now a microchip and that microchip is now your key card." He swiped his finger over the scanner and her door opened. "That key card is used for most anything. It's... I supposed you could say a log of your life. Your profile. Your credit card." He shrugged. "You use that to log in your fights and to get through places. You just swipe it over a scanner." He watched as Sakura near stumbled into her bed. "Most of the time the chip is coated in anesthesia already so it wasn't supposed to hurt but there are people like you who come along and try to make deals with me. Kabuto told me that he'd have to get rid of the anesthesia coating if additional information was to be inputted or if the microchip was to be altered. Those people are inserted with that kind of microchip."

Madara looked to see her eyes closed. "I suppose someone shall explain this later for you then." He strode over to the door, opening it.

"You're insane." Sakura forced out.

Madara grinned. "I know."

* * *

A/N: kay... well... i lost my muse over the course of two days. T_T so i know this chapter was probably unsatisfying and confusing... T_T but thank you for reading.

until next time


End file.
